Bosco Wiki:Salesian World
Welcome to volunteer in the project Salesian World. The idea is to map the Salesian presences in the six continents. Some initial policies and tips for working. Please use the discussion page of this article to coordinate and make observations. Salesian Regions Rome * RMG - Headquarter Rome * UPS - Salesian University Africa-Madagascar * AET - Africa Ethiopia Eritrea * AFC - Africa Central * AFE - Africa East * AFM - Africa South * AFO - West Africa - French * AFW - West Africa - English * AGL - Africa Great Lakes * ANG - Angola * ATE - Africa Tropical Equatorial * MDG - Madagascar * MOZ - Mozambique * ZMB - Zambia America South Cone * ABA - Argentina Buenos Aires * ABB - Argentina Bahia Blanca * ACO - Argentina Cordoba * ALP - Argentina La Plata * ARO - Argentina Rosario * BBH - Brasil Belo Horizonte * BCG - Brasil Campo Grande * BMA - Brasil Manaus * BPA - Brasil Porto Alegre * BRE - Brasil Recife * BSP - Brasil Sào Paulo * CIL - Chile * PAR - Paraguay * URU - Uruguay East Asia-Oceania * AUL - Australia * CIN - China * FIN - Philippines North * FIS - Philippines South * GIA - Japan * ITM - Indonesia Timor * KOR - Korea * MYM - Myanmar * PNG - Papua New Guine * THA - Thailand * VIE - Vietnam South Asia * INB - India Mumbai - Mumbai * INC - India Kolkata - Kolkata * IND - India Dimapur - Dimapur * ING - India Guwahati - Guwahati * INH - India Hyderabad - Hyderabad * INK - India Bangalore - Bangalore * INM - India Chennai - Chennai * INN - India New Delhi - New Delhi * INP - India Panjim - Panjim * INT - India Tiruchy - Tiruchy * LKC - Sri Lanka - Colombo North Europe * AUS - Austria * BEN - Belgium North * CEP - Czech Republic * CRO - Croatia * EST - Eastern Europe * GBR - Great Britain * GER - Germany * IRL - Ireland * PLE - Poland Warsaw * PLN - Poland Pila * PLO - Poland Wroclaw * PLS - Poland Krakow * SLK - Slovakia * SLO - Slovenia * UNG - Hungary West Europe * FRB - France - Belgium, South * POR - Portugal * SBA - Spain, Barcelona * SBI - Spain, Bilbao * SLE - Spain, Leon * SMA - Spain, Madrid * SSE - Spain, Sevilla * SVA - Spain, Valencia Interamerica * ANT - Antilles * BOL - Bolivia * CAM - Central America * COB - Colombia Bogotá * COM - Colombia Medellín * ECU - Ecuador * HAI - Haiti * MEG - Mexico Guadalajara * MEM - Mexico Mexico * PER - Peru * SUE - United States East - Canada * SUO - United States West * VEN - Venezuela Italy Middle East * ICC - Italy Central Circumscription * ICP - Italy Piedmont &Valle d' Aosta * ILE - Italy Lombardia-Emilia Romagna * IME - Italy South * INE - Italy North East * ISI - Italy Sicily * MOR - Middle East Category:Project Category:Salesian Geography Category:SDB Salesian Administrative Divisions Category:Salesian Regions